Eldin Fiddes
The attendant and night watchman of the Arulco museum, in Balime. Location Sector L12, Balime East - inside the museum Character Info An elderly, but personable man, Eldin serves as informational attendant and lone security guard assigned to the museum in Balime in Sector L12 - while the sector will be occupied by the Army when you and your mercs first pass through, the museum interior is guaranteed to be wholly unoccupied, save for Eldin. Eldin acts as the museum's tour guide and will happily give you the tour of the exhibits, most notably the Chalice of Chance, during business hours. He also doubles as security guard and night watchman however, and his more important and pressing role to the player and to the mercs is as an obstacle to the aforementioned Chalice. For detailed information on the various ways to obtain it, check the Chalice of Chance's page. Personality An easygoing personality who has seen plenty of action during wartime in his younger years, Eldin has chosen museum duty in a rich town as a way to sunset a long and eventful life. In addition to giving you the basic tour of the museum exhibits, Eldin will regale you with tales of his youth if you take the time to talk with him. Personally, he doesn't seem to have any sort of stake in the war, the rebellion, or the Queen's regime, though his only opposition to being recruited seems to be his advanced age and an assertion that he's already seen enough war. He does, however, possess loyalty to his job, and will perform it no matter what his personal feelings may seem to be on the war. Equipment *Desert Eagle .357 *$140 Quotes "Well, welcome! Eldin Fiddes. I'm your information attendant here, and I double as the security guard, so watch yourself." "As the information officer, it's my pleasure to let you know we got Arulco's greatest treasure here. They call it, get this, "The Chalice of Chance." ... Now I don't know what kind of chance they're talking about. But I do know that they aren't taking any kind of chance with it. Heh heh heh! ... Guess the Queen brought it here, oh, I don't remember when, long, long time ago. Sort of a star attraction for the people of Balime. Been attracting lots of crowds, it has. Go take a look for yourself." "Yeah, not a bad job for a retiree. Hours and work are easy. Why I remember when I first came here, I, huh...um. Shoot. What was I gonna say? Ah, it'll come to me." "Well, just between you and me, I am getting a little tired of the hours here. You know, I am getting up there in years. Last month or so, I been puttin' in 15 hours a day! In at 7 and out at 10. That's a bit much." "Look here, I fought in WWII. I fought with the Americans in the Marine Corp! I ain't afraid o' nothin! And if you think you'll boss me around just cause I'm old, well, you've got another thing comin'!" "Me? Nah. Saw all the action I needed in WWII." "Halt! Museum security! Uh...I'll uh...I'll shoot!" Category:Characters Category:Balime Category:NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Civilians